


work

by A_Moriarty_fan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, maybe fluff in other chapters, reader works with sherlock, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moriarty_fan/pseuds/A_Moriarty_fan
Summary: If you would like more chapters please let me know. I would like to know that this is a story line that people like before i continue to much on it.





	work

So your job at Scotland Yard was going pretty well. You best friend / boss greg lestrade was able to find you a flat to stay in for cheap with a really nice landlady. Her name was Ms Hudson and the flat was 221c Baker street.

“Great.. another murder” was all you could think on your way to work. Don't get me wrong, you loved you job and were the best in the world at it, but the people you had to work with sometimes were just unbearable. For example the consulting detective on call for your department, Sherlock Holmes. His partner John Watson was not as bad, in fact you two had become great friends over the years. But sherlock, oh sherlock, yes he was very handsome, had great cheek bones, was brilliant, and wore the most amazing coats that you wish you could wrap yourself up in, but he was a total arse. He always was complaining about how everyone’s an idiot and is always forgetting greg's name. It’s not even a hard name, unlike like johns middle name “Hamish”, but he remembers that just fine.  
You show up to you office which is already covered in papers for you to fill out on different cases, but something's different. “Hello (y/n).” you jump a little at the sudden sound. Immediately, as if on cue, sherlock reveals himself. He was slouched in your chair while facing the wall so you would not see him on your arrival. “Oh hello Sherlock, good morning” you say with slight distaste as the realization that you will have to deal with him all day now kicks in. “Indeed it is….may i ask why you are here ten minutes later than usual” he replies. “Well, if you don't mind me asking...why are you in my office” you snap. “Oh it's very simple I have solved the case” he states proudly with what you think is a slight grin. “Oh that's just wonderful !” fake excitement obvious in your tone. I mean, you are excited about the case being solved so quickly, just not that you're going to have to listen to sherlock this early in the morning, “and why is it that you just had to come here to my office this early in the morning to tell me that. Isn't that lestrade's job?”. “Yes, but i thought since you probably worked the hardest on this case, besides myself, and were indeed the most helpful i thought you would like to know first that it has been solved. So thank you.” and with that last comment he quickly stood up and left your office (probably on his way to lestrade's). “Um… you're welcome?” you say to an empty room. Did sherlock holmes, the sherlock holmes, just give you a compliment. “Well maybe this day won't be so bad after all” you say grinning to yourself slightly

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more chapters please let me know. I would like to know that this is a story line that people like before i continue to much on it.


End file.
